In 1996, Ohio's death rate from all cancers was 13th highest among the 50 states and the District of Columbia. Ohio ranked 16th highest for death rates from lung cancer, 12th from colorectal cancer and 6th for breast cancer deaths. The area in and around Cincinnati is in the top 10th percentile of mortality from cancer for Blacks, Whites, males and females. Hamilton County (site of the University of Cincinnati) has a statistically significant higher cancer incidence than Ohio overall. These data have ignited clinicians, researchers, and administrators to develop collaborative programs that will spark new investigations into the basic biology of cancer and foster programs to allow translation of this new knowledge into clinical care. This proposal is one of four that are the direct result of a series of discussion groups, including clinicians and basic researchers, to develop program strategies to meet these clinical needs. Both clinical/translational and basic researchers felt there was a paucity of institutional resources for tissue-based research and that a Tumor Phenotyping Core would significantly enhance the research capacity in the College of Medicine. This core will work closely with two of the other proposed cores, which provide (1) genomics/proteomics and (2) routine histology, preparation of tissue microarrays, and laser capture microdissection. The Tumor Phenotyping Core will provide resources for automated immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), RNA and DNA isolation, fluorescence microscopy, and real time PCR. This core will provide resources to the 30 currently NCI funded investigators in the institution, as well as providing seed grant monies for start up projects to encourage additional cancer related research in the institution. Resources will be utilized based upon review of proposals by an Internal Advisory Committee and will provide personnel as well as 50% of supply costs for approved projects. This core is an expansion of a current facility in the Department of Pathology that serves clinical and research needs in the institution. Expansion of personnel and availability of supply dollars will allow this core to serve numerous investigators in the cancer community.